of Lemon Hair and Thievry
by Patience Winchester Halliwell
Summary: Based on the Book Thief by Markus Zusak. AU: What would have happened if the coated men had forced the Steiners to allow Rudy to attend the school? Rudy certainly wouldn't have died in the bombing on Himmel Street. Rudy/Liesel
1. LIESEL

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own _the Book Thief_, I just think its an amazing piece of artwork.

**SUMMARY:** This is an AU story of what I think would have happened should Alex Steiner have let Rudy go off to that school. Please read and review, maybe I'll come up with more!

At first, she rarely spoke. Liesel rejected words with the same passion that she had embraced them with before. She lived with what could only be called a form of survivor's guilt. It all seemed like a shell of normalicy. On the day of the funerals, Liesel stood silently beside Frau Hermann covered in the remains of Himmel Street. Through the crowd, her chocolate brown eyes scanned each face. Simultaneously avoiding the ceremony and looking-for him. But his lemon head was no where to be found. Would he ever return?

The thought kept Liesel up at night. Who would want to return to what would be an empty block where everyone was rumored to have died? Did he know she was still alive? Would he come back for her? Months passed, and the longer Liesel waited for Rudy Steiner, the more sure she became he was never coming back. Without him or Tommy to play with, Liesel moved to the Munich school, closer to where she and Max now lived. She was forced to make new friends, girlfriends this time. Slowly the wounds healed. She remained unable to escape the nightmares, but she was stronger, able to ignore them in the heat of the morning. Liesel never forgot Rudy Steiner, and there wasnt a day that went by when she didn't think of him, his lemon hair, and his never ending pestering to kiss him.

There were nights, when Liesel would wake drowning in the sheets as she stared into the vacant eyes of her Papa, drenched in a cold sweat. Tears would form in the back of her eyes, and she would thump back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. Only one thing would come to her mind, much like the previous images of Rudy in the corner in the nude. And as she studied the gentle curves of the design plastered on the ceiling, one word would be uttered from her lips.

"Rudy."

* * *

It was two years. Two years before she would see Rudy Steiner again, and two years before she had to actively relive some of the most horrifying experiences of her life.

**THE RETURN OF ONE RUDY STEINER  
Liesel Meminger, a sixteen year old young woman, was walking down the road after school. A voice shouted her name. She turned.**

It was a foggy afternoon in the remaining Molching. Liesel was walking home from school with her best friend, Lily Jameson. She was a strong, independent girl, originally born in Ireland but moved to Germany when she was nearly three years old. She had long vibrant red hair with big banana curls and emerald green eyes. She had befriended Liesel when she came to the Munich school just after the bombing and Liesel gave her the large credit to why she was no longer such a loner or a tomboy.

Liesel and Lily both held their books in cloth sling bags, on their shoulder. Their topic for discussion today was how Thomas Sessler, a boy in their grade, had asked Lily to hang out with him the following Saturday. Lily was constantly bombarded by boys, whether they were insulting her and trying to piss her off, or falling over themselves to get to her, or both, and while she would never admit it herself, Liesel suffered a bit of the same problem.

"Didn't he just challenge you to a race last week?" Liesel asked. Her blonde hair, now long and straight, shined in the little sunlight that peeked through the clouds, and she tucked it behind her ear, letting it fall down her back freely. Her eyes-once a dangerous color was now soft and safe-scanned the ground for the stone she had been kicking down the street.

"Yes, which is exactly what I don't understand!" Lily protested, pulling on her own red curls in thought. As they reached the corner of the street, Lily stopped, and Liesel followed.

"What is it?" she asked her friend, turning to face her. Lily made a face, putting a thin finger to her lips.

"Listen. Don't you hear that?" The friends were silent for a second before she heard it.

"LIESEL! LIESEL MEMINGER! YOU _SAUMENSCH_!" Liesel turned behind her to face where they had just come from. She froze.

**A MOMENT OF RECOGNITION  
It wasn't just his colorful language, or this lemony head of hair that told Liesel it was him. Just moments before she had been thinking of him, by the very trigger of the wind. Its as if, she would say, she sensed him.**

Rudy?  
Her bag slipped from her shoulder, and barely above a whisper it slipped out. "Rudy?" she could feel Lily's eyes on her and the boy, but she couldn't take her eyes off the man heading towards her. He was close enough to her for her to see his smile, his crooked smile. "RUDY!" the scream rippled through the air and Liesel took off full force for him. He never expected her to throw her arms around him the way she did, but the moment she collided into him with a hug Rudy wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around before putting her down. He held her for a silent moment, his face in the crook of her neck.

Liesel, oh Liesel. he thought, moaning in his head.

* * *

When she pulled away, Liesel had to fight the ridiculously strong and embarrassing urge to kiss him. She looked up at him through thick shy eyelashes, grinning. He grinned in return.

"I missed you Liesel." he said, and she was taken back at the deepness of his voice. He was older, as well, taller than her now and stronger, she could feel it. He, in turn, couldn't help his wandering eyes. They say that childhood love is the purest and truest kind-Rudy had loved Liesel from the moment she stepped onto that soccer field almost seven years ago. He loved her when she was a scrawny, poor, malnourished, dirty kid. The woman who stood before him, with her delicious curves and mouth watering figure set fire to the adolescent hormones in him, but it was the girl underneath, that he had always known, that he loved and always would.

Under his gaze Liesel blushed. "I missed you too, Rudy. When you didn't come-right after the-...well I thought..." she looked to her toes before taking him by the hand and leading him over to her Lily. In so many ways Liesel had always known Lily and Rudy would get along. They were so similar in so many ways, Liesel had often caught herself going to call her Rudy in the beginning. "Lily, this is Rudy. Rudy, this is Lily." she said, presenting him to Lily with a swell of pride. Lily gave Rudy the one over before smiling at him.

"So this is the Rudy-you've got good taste, Lies." if it was possible, Liesel got redder, sending Lily a dark look. I know, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come for the funerals?" Liesel asked in a low voice. They were walking down what was left of Himmel Street now. At first, Liesel had been reluctant to go. But she came to the realization that she was going with Rudy, and that the war was over, and that she was safe.

When they first turned the corner, and stopped, Liesel took his hand. She could see the shock in his eyes, and as much as she wanted to comfort him, it was her that was looking for comfort. She could hear the silence of the after attack, and see the rubble and feel the fire. She saw her Papa and Mama sitting, dead, eyes lifeless in the aftermath. With a small gasp, containing to hold back tears, she turned into him, burying her face in his shoulder.

After a while, the two had followed the dancing sunset down the street. There was no physical contact between them now, but each silently longed for the presence of the other against their skin. Instead they filled the gap between them with words, and for the first time since the incident, Liesel embraced them. She told him the story, from the beginning-with Max-to the end, when she found Hans and Rosa Hubermann like statues in the ruins of their home.

And more. Her story continued, staying with Frau Hermann, finding Max on their doorstep just a year ago, moving in with him as he became her adopted father. The story carried them back to Amper River, where they stopped and sat at the base of the rushing water. Though it was mid-May the water was still warming from the sun, and Liesel thought of day he saved her book from the stream.

"Do you remember the day I dove in after that stupid book of yours?" Rudy interrupted the silence, voicing the very thoughts Liesel was chewing over in her head. She smiled, leaning back on her elbows as the last of the clouds finally cleared the way for the sunset to wash over the world. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I do." she voiced. It was the day I almost kissed you, she thought to herself. "It was the last time you ever asked for a kiss, you stupid _Saukerl_." they laughed together, and Liesel propped herself up, her heart beating faster with her next thought. "Why?" she asked, folding her hands together and crossing her legs. She looked at him behind a curtain of blonde German hair. Beneath lemon colored bangs he squinted back at her.

"What do you mean, why?" he asked in a loud voice, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you stop asking?" silence fell against the bank of the Amper, and Rudy studied the current with subdued concentration. Liesel took the time to study his face in the sunlight. He had the strong jaw of a man, a hint of blond stubble forming on his chin. His eyes were deep and his face had lengthened and filled to that of a young man's. His arms and torso were fit from two years of rigorous training exercises mandatory in his school. But he had the same shaggy lemon hair and sparkling eyes he always had. The need for him became suddenly unignorable and she moved to sit next to him, facing the opposite direction. Her shoulder and side were against his thigh and her knee bounced against his shoulder. At the movement he looked up and smiled at her.

"It's not really important, you_Saumensch_. I think you should tell me more about living with Max-and your new school." his attempted to change the conversation was completely lost on Liesel, because as soon as he had focused on her she had made up her mind. She leaned forward slowly, coming to a stop inches from his face. Her chocolate eyes flickered to him and in a whispered she said,

"I wish you hadn't stopped asking." She studied the emotion in his eyes and the stun on Rudy's face before she saw him smile.

"How about a kiss, _Saumensch_?" he whispered back, before he leaned forward, closing the gap between them. As she felt his lips against hers, a smile and a sigh grazed her lips. Fireworks lit up the sky behind her eyes. He tasted sweet and strong. The second kiss with stronger, less gentle, and the third caught them wrapped their arms around each other as the sun said it's last goodbye.

On the bank of the Amper River, a boy and girl were entwined.


	2. RUDY

Disclaimer: I do not own the Book Thief.

WEEEEELLLLL guys, it's been a while! But I seemed to get multiple requests for a from-Rudy-POV version, and I kind of liked the idea, so here it is! It's a wee bit longer than the first. I hope you all like it! I might do a V2.0, so I'll let you know! Don't forget, your reviews made this! :D - Patience

* * *

**FIRST: RUDY ARRIVES AT CAMP**

**THREE DAYS AFTER THE SOLDIERS SHOWED UP**

**AT HIS FAMILY'S HOUSE.**

The school looked more like a prison, than a school. The walls were vacant, a white emptiness that stretched onto the ceiling and into the hall. In the middle of this void were two rows of twelve bunk beds, carefully made with regulation sheets, blankets, and one pillow. The boys shared one bathroom, with nine shower pegs on the wall, five toilet stalls, and three sinks.

On the day Rudy arrived, six of the boys got food poisoning.

The boys bathroom was shut down for a whole day to clean the mess.

Rudy was given the top bunk, above a boy by the name of Alaric.

**ALARIC BAUER WAS THE SAME AGE AS RUDY.**

**HE HAD BIG, FLOPPY EARS**

**WHICH HE TRIED TO HIDE UNDER GREASY BLONDE HAIR.**

**HE WORE GLASSES WITH A CRACKED LENS**

**AND HE FARTED IN HIS SLEEP.**

"You get the trunk at the foot of the bed," breathed Alaric through his nose. "there should be school clothes in there already." Rudy nodded, watching as Alaric scratched his nose. The tip started to bleed. Alaric wiped the blood with his finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking hard.

There was no ladder to the top bunk. The first night, it took Rudy twenty minutes after lights out to get into bed.

Boys woke up at five in the morning to do physical training before school started. This was not as easy as Rudy had thought; after the first day his legs and arms ached as he tried to crawl into his bed. "This would be so much easier if I was a girl," he mumbled to Alaric as he grabbed the top bar, trying to pull himself up. Alaric laughed through his nose.

"I wouldn't want to be a girl. They're so weird," as Alaric rolled over, Rudy bit back a cry of pain, climbing into bed. Somehow his body seemed to ache even more with the thought of Liesel.

* * *

Days turned into months. It wasn't hard to get used to the early mornings, and late nights – after all, they had picked Rudy for his stunning athletic and academic promise. Within two months, getting into bed was barely a stretch.

After classes the students had an hour of free time. Rudy spent that time running the track. Sometimes he pictured himself running through the school, past the guards, down the German countryside, back to his family, to his comfy bed, and to Liesel. But it only took a glance at the armed soldiers for the idea to slip coolly through his fingers.

Lights went out at nine, but after the teachers did their rounds, Rudy would climb out of bed and wander into the bathroom. There, Casper, Henry, Otto and Ziggy would meet and play cards by flashlight.

**THIS WAS THE UNMISTAKEN GATHERING**

**OF FIVE REBELLIOUS HOMESICK BOYS.**

Henry was the best player, but the cards were Casper's. Ziggy claimed that he had once played cards with Buddy Clark, when he was fleeing Germany. Every night Ziggy would sit back in his chair, a rolled piece of paper stuck in the corner of his mouth, and tell the group that he had cleaned Buddy Clark out of the last of his possessions, while fleeing the Nazi's.

"Took every last penny, I did," the paper bounced up and down on the corner of his lip when he talked. When they got older, the paper would turn into cigarettes, and Ziggy would miss poker nights to sneak into the girls' barracks.

**YEARS LATER, WHEN I MET ZIGGY, **

**HIDING IN AN ABANDONED COTTAGE**

**WITH HIS NAZI BROTHER BY HIS SIDE,**

**HE TOLD ME POKER NIGHTS WERE **

**SOME OF THE BEST OF HIS LIFE.**

The boys played for food, stashed peanuts and rolls they had saved for snacks. Otto was always hungry, and late in the night after they had finished another round, he would look around at his friends and say, "Hey boys, you know what I miss?"

What, Otto.

"My mama's beef stew," with these words, the boys simultaneously groaned. Rudy grabbed for his stomach, slumping back dramatically in his chair.

"Why you gotta remind me of what I can't have, Otto?" the others boys nodded in agreement.

"I miss my little sister," Casper put his cards down and looked at his lap. "She used to come running into my room when the thunder would scare her. Said I was the only one that could protect her," he exchanged a sad smile with the group. Rudy sat up, his mouth opening before he could stop it.

"I miss – "

**LIESEL. **

**OF ALL THINGS, **

**LIESEL MEMINGER'S FACE**

**HAUNTED HIM THE MOST.**

"What? What do you miss, Rudy?" the teen looked up, Liesel's face vanishing from in front of him. He gave the group a crooked smile.

"Sleeping past five, these mornings are killing me," they all chuckled, and as they packed up the cards, food, and flashlight, Ziggy shook his head.

"You were thinkin' about that broad. I could tell by the look on your face."

* * *

Years passed. At sixteen, the students went through a commencement ceremony and were allowed to leave, at last. After Commencement, it was recommended that the boys continue on to a military school, but after his first year there, the option seemed to disappear and the issue was no longer pressed.

**RUDY WAS GOING HOME**

**AFTER TWO AND HALF YEARS**

**WITHOUT ANY CONTACT FROM**

**THE OUTSIDE WORLD.**

Three days before Commencement, Rudy was summoned to the Headmaster's office. He read the letter once, before passing it to Casper.

"What does it mean?" Casper asked with bright eyes. Rudy shrugged, and Ziggy answered,

"Maybe you're getting a special award or something. Like, 'Best Food Stealer'," the teens roared with laughter as he rolled his eyes.

"Or, 'The Most Saintly and Virginal'," there was another round of raucous laughter. Rudy had been the only one in the group to refuse to sneak into the girls' barracks. Over almost three years here, even Alaric had gone missing on several nights.

**THE VISIT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH AWARDS**

**NOR DID IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SAINTLY BEHAVIOR**

**RUDY STEINER WAS ABOUT TO FIND OUT **

**THAT I HAD ROBBED HIM OF THE MOST PRECIOUS THINGS.**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Rudy entered into the Headmaster's office nervously.

**HEADMASTER CARL GOLDSCHMIDT WAS NOT A NAZI.**

**HE WAS NOT A SOLDIER. AS FAR AS HE WAS CONCERNED**

**ALLOWING THE GOVERNMENT TO TAKE OVER WAS JUST**

**A VERY POOR BUSINESS MOVE.**

"Yes, Steiner please sit down. I won't keep you, I just wanted to inform you of some of the events that have taken place during your time here," Goldschmidt rustled with some paper. He did not want have to tell this young man about his family; unfortunately, it came with the job. "A bomb has struck your hometown," the Headmaster completely cut off Rudy's polite response.

The blood drained from his face. The world gave an unceremonious tilt. "A bomb, sir? But … I thought …" Rudy swallowed; he was having trouble hearing himself speak. It was as if a cotton swab had been placed in his ears. "I thought we weren't a major target," he gripped the arms of the chair.

"Where – ah, yes, well, Himmel Street wasn't. However, it appears as if a plane had incorrect coordinates," he put down Rudy's file and look at him. "Unfortunate, yes. Luckily we don't have to worry about this kind of thing any longer," Rudy squinted, focusing on his face.

"Sir? Why would you – say, that?"

"The war is over, my boy," impatience tumbled over Goldschmidt's speech, as if Rudy should have known this, despite his isolation.

"Then, why were they still bombing neighborhood?" annoyance crossed the Headmaster's face now.

"This happened nearly two years ago, boy. Shortly after you came to us. I dare say we saved your life, this school. No one is left, you know."

"No one…?"

"Survived, that's correct. Unfortunately, it appears you won't be returning home to much," Goldschmidt pulled Rudy's file back together and studied him over it. "Perhaps you ought to think about continuing your schooling, eh?" Unable to speak, Rudy gave a brief nod. "Right then, be on your way. And son – I am, very sorry."

As the door clicked behind him, Rudy found he had a hard time believe him.

Rudy returned to the barracks as if on a cloud. He breezed passed the bucks of his friends, quickening his pace only into the bathroom to empty his stomach.

* * *

He decided to return anyway. Maybe Rudy just didn't believe the Headmaster, or maybe he just had to see it for himself. But after leaving the school, Rudy took a train and returned to Molching.

**IT WAS FOGGY OUT THAT DAY.**

**AS HE STEPPED OFF THE TRAIN**

**HE FELT LIKE THE BOMBING COULD HAVE HAPPENED**

**JUST A DAY AGO. THE SKY WAS A MILKY WHITE.**

Not yet in site of Himmel Street, Rudy began to walk. Two and half years at school left him with only a few things to carry. His pack wasn't heavy by any means, especially after the type of training he had endured.

At the end of the street, Rudy stopped, his eyes meeting his father's old shop. He took the steps one at a time, and as he pulled open the door, a bell rang. At the counter, a man with dark eyes and darker hair looked up and smiled at him. Rudy, numb from head to toe, approached slowly. "Excuse me sir, but I'd like to speak to the owner." His voice shook.

**MAX VANDENBURG LOOKED AT THE **

**YOUNG MAN IN FRONT OF HIM**

**WITH MILD CURIOSITY.**

"I'm the owner," he smiled widely at the teen. "What can I help you with?" Rudy's heart sank.

"Nothing, I'm sorry… I was looking for someone else," Rudy turned to leave.

"Were you looking for Alex Steiner?" the name made Rudy's blood run cold. He stopped short, his head turning to look at the man. "Unfortunately, he's no longer with us. Did you know him personally?" Rudy nodded, unable to speak.

"I – used to live on Himmel Street," he cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to the ground, fighting a build up of tension behind his eyes. "I heard it was bombed."

Max nodded. "There was only one survivor."

**ONLY ONE SURVIVOR.**

**THE WORDS ROLLED OVER IN RUDY'S BRAIN,**

**PLAYED IN SLOW MOTION, REPEATEDLY.**

**ONLY. ONE. SURVIVOR.**

**LIESEL.**

"Who? Who was the survivor?" Rudy turned back to face him, his eyes pouring into Max's. "It's Liesel, isn't it? Liesel Meminger." He could feel anxiety creeping into his veins, mixing with his blood and flowing through his body. Max nodded.

"Why, yes it is."

"I knew it!"

**RUDY STEINER CLUTCHED THE SIDE OF THE COUNTER**

**AFRAID HE WOULD DROP IF HE LET GO. **

**LIESEL WAS ALIVE – WELL OF COURSE SHE WAS.**

**HE WOULD HAVE FELT IT IF SHE WASN'T.**

"She actually just left here, about ten minutes ago. She's on her way home from school. We live in Munich – " without another word, Rudy was gone.

* * *

He ran. He ran in the direction of Munich, and soon, he saw her.

**FROM A DISTANCE, RUDY SPOTTED HER.**

**LONG, BLONDE HAIR, TALL, AND THIN.**

**SO DIFFERENT, AND YET SO THE SAME.**

His bag fell off his back. He stopped.

Liesel. "LIESEL! LIESEL! HEY! LIESEL!" the two girls stopped. "LIESEL! LIESEL MEMINGER! YOU _SAUMENSCH_!" he started toward them.

The girl dropped her bag, then turned, a scream rippling through the air. "RUDY!" The blonde turned on her heel and sprinted toward him. A moment later, she was in his arms. She was so light and dainty, Rudy grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, before burying his face in neck.

Liesel … oh, Liesel.

* * *

"Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come for the funerals?" they were nearly at Himmel Street now. Rudy looked over at her with a frown. Every time he looked at her, he had to force himself not to stare. She was gorgeous, and it had been so long.

"I didn't know … I only found out a week ago." Rudy confessed, scratching the back of his neck. "They told me before Commencement. We didn't know the war was over, either. I've been heiling Hitler for two useless years."

**WHEN THEY REACHED HIMMEL STREET, **

**BOTH RUDY AND LIESEL STOPPED. **

**THERE WAS NOTHING.**

**THEIR HANDS MET.**

A ringing replaced any sound in his ears. He felt Liesel turn into him, and pulled her close. Her tears dampened his shirt, but Rudy hardly noticed. He couldn't stop staring, at nothing.

It was all gone.

After a while, the sun threatened to leave them in darkness, and Liesel and Rudy walked down the road, coming to a stop at the Amper River. As they walked, Rudy listened to her talk. She weaved every complicated story, ending with Max, and how she came to move in with him, and work the shop with him.

Rudy threw himself onto the ground, his eyes watching the river flow – his memory drifted around to all the time they had spent at this river. "Do you remember the day I dove in after that stupid book of yours?" he asked, a crooked smile crossing his face. He had been so young, and so eager for Liesel's attention. Looking over at her, he watched her smile and nod.

"Yes, I do. It was the last time you ever asked for a kiss, you stupid Saukerl." Rudy laughed, and Liesel laughed with him, but the memory brought a pain to his heart. How he had adored her. "Why?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by her abrupt question. "What do you mean, why?" Rudy smirked and rolled his eyes.

**BECAUSE HE WAS TIRED OF GETTING 'NO'.**

**THE MEMORY OF HIS UNREQUITED LOVE HURT.**

**THE SKY WAS THE COLOR OF ROSE PETALS.**

"Why did you stop asking?" his eyes focused in on the water, unwilling to answer. Regret and disappointment floated around his brain; for a moment, he was torn between regretting that he stopped asking, and the unforgiving disappointment he felt whenever she had said no.

He felt her move next to him. A warmth spread from wherever she touched him, and sat there, absorbing her, feeling happier than he had been in two and a half long, long years. It was the knee against his shoulder than brought him out of it.

"It's not really important, you Saumensch. I think you should tell me more about living with Max – and your new school." He met her chocolate brown eyes and smiled, craving her touch.

A moment later, they were nearly nose to nose. Rudy's heart beat heavily in his chest as he studied her porcelain features and warm eyes. "I wish you hadn't stopped asking." Stunned Rudy looked at her blankly, before he realized what she wanted. His crooked smile cross his face, just for her.

"How about a kiss, Saumensch?" leaning forward, Rudy met her lips with his, his fingers slipping behind her neck and into her hair. As she sighed he smiled, kissing her again, with more passion.

As the last of the sun met the horizon, Liesel and Rudy tumbled backwards into the grass, laced in each other's arms.


End file.
